Chapter 439
'''Whereabouts of the Six Generals '''is the 439th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin informs Ou Hon and Mou Ten about the reinstatement of The Six Great Generals of Qin. Shin asks Mou Ten who he believes would be chosen if the decision were to be made presently. Mou Ten summises that his father Mou Bu and Tou would definitely be chosen as they are both Great Generals of Qin. In addition he believes that Ou Hon's father Ou Sen and Kan Ki would get two of the positions as they are rumored to be as talented as the original Six Great Generals of Qin. Mou Ten states that this leaves two positions for the three of them to fight over, he jokes that they should fight for the positions now. Shin corrects him that the remaining positions are up for grabs amongst the remaining generals including Roku O Mi and Ryuu Koku and all the other aspiring generals. Shin states that only those who are able to attain the title of Great General will even be considered as one of the six whenever that decision is made. The conversation ends with Mouten questioning Shin's decision to tell them the news; Ou hon meanwhile states that he and Mouten will be the ones chosen to which Shin protests with Mouten laughing. In the next scene Shin is in the prescence of Kyou Kai and Ten. Shin informs them that Mou Ten mentioned that the current attack is nothing more than a feint to capture the Wei castle of En Shi to the south. Ten sees the validity of such a claim as Wei have moved forces away from the castle to counter the movement of Qin and Zhao forces to the border. She can't figure out where the forces needed to atack the castle will come from however, Shin mentions that Mouten suggested that Ou Sen could be coming south to help. Back at Kanyou, Sei and Shou Bun Kun discuss the planned attack on En Shi with Shoubunkun stating his surprise at the choice of attacker. Sei shares the same opinion, but hopes that the fact that they are surprised will mean that the enemy will be just as surprised. Shoubunkun states that this attack will inform the other states of the changes in Qin military policy, while Sei is not sure about whether this is wise he guesses that this is just as Shou Hei Kun planned. Five days later the Hi Shin Unit receive word about the fall on En Shi. Shin is surprised by the news as the castle was meant to be impregnable, Ten tells him that they need to hurry to set up a defensive line as Wei tries to reclaim the castle. Upon arrival they find the towers of the castle in shambles, within the castle the Hi Shin unit are greeted by the mountain people and their leader Yo Tan Wa. While the others voice their surprise, Ten states that since the battle of Sai Yo Tan Wa had been given an honourary title that is equivalent to a Great General. Hearing this Shin states that there is one more competitor for the Six General position. The news of Yot Tan Wa's victory would shock the other nations, even more shockingly the Chu prime minister Shun Shin Kun was assassinated in southern Chu. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Mou Bu *Tou *Ou Sen *Kan Ki *Ka Ryo Ten *Kyou Kai *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Shou Hei Kun *So Sui *Bi Hei *Yo Tan Wa *Ta Jifu *Ba Jio *Shun Men *Rankai *Shun Shin Kun Characters Introduced Chapter Notes Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga